Atrapados en el baño
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: Two Shot. ¿Que pasa cuando metes a dos adolescentes con las hormonas al tope en un espacio cerrado? ¿Y si ese espacio resulta ser el baño? ¿Y si una niña decide darles un empujoncito? ¿Como acabara todo esto? ¡Descubrelo! (Alusión a contenido sexual, nada explicito, no toquen los huevos con ese tema, por el amor de dios) Los quiero a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Atrapados en el baño**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece (es obvio, si me perteneciera, Ash no sería tan estúpido)**

 **Atención: Si eres alérgico a lo sukulenstrunski, no te recomiendo este fic; vete, fuera, estas advertido. (Creando morbo)**

* * *

— ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? — Le preguntó la peli miel al morocho.

— ¿Me estas retando? Puedo seguir todo el día — Contestó el pelinegro jadeando y sudoroso.

— ¿Seguro? Pareciera que no podrás hacerlo en un largo rato…

—Dame un par de minutos y volveré a empujar como una fiera, te lo aseguro.

—Eres un caso Ash Ketchum, llevas ya bastante de esto, hasta yo me estoy cansando ya.

— ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que hacer aquí dentro?

—Si quieres, para no cansarte, esta vez empujo yo y tú solo te apoyas en la pared.

— ¿Segura?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, si nos turnamos, pues es mejor.

—Me agrada la idea…

* * *

¡Alto, alto, alto! Se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegaron nuestros héroes a esta situación? Pues para saber eso, deberemos rebobinar casette hasta hacia unas cuantas horas, cuando la situación era normal y corriente, como en los episodios de la serie.

Situémonos entonces al principio de ese viaje; después de conseguir la tercera llave princesa (por parte de Serena) acaban de entrar en ciudad Glorio, y se dirigen al centro pokémon para poder descansar, ya que en esa ciudad se celebraría el gran concurso pokémon, en el cual participaría Serena. Sin embargo, un pequeño obstáculo desbarata bastante los planes de nuestros amigos.

— ¿Cómo? No puede ser cierto ¿Ni siquiera uno solo? — Preguntó angustiada nuestra pelimiel favorita.

—Lo lamento, pero debido al concurso que se celebra mañana, estamos sin disponibilidad desde hace dos días —Contestó preocupada la enfermera Joy — Podrían probar suerte en el hotel, pero les advierto que no es para nada barato, además que dudo que haya disponibilidad. Lo siento.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? — Preguntó preocupada.

—Creo que tengo una idea. — Contestó Clemont —Tengo unos amigos que viven aquí, en ciudad Glorio, talvez si les hablara y les pidiera hospedaje.

— ¿Pues qué esperamos? — Dijo Ash con su habitual energía optimista — ¡Nada pierdes con intentar!

— ¡Pues intentare! Espérenme un segundo aquí — Dijo el inventor mientras se dirigía a una cabina de teléfono.

Ash y Serena se sentaron, uno a la par del otro, y Serena instintivamente, y sin medir sus acciones en realidad, llevada solo por el cansancio y la preocupación; apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, quien se congelo durante unos segundos antes de tratar de volver a actuar con normalidad.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Muchas de sus compañeras de viaje habían tenido bastantes contactos físicos con él, desde roces hasta abrazos, y con ninguna se había sentido tan nervioso. Su pelo, suave y sedoso, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y en la parte destapada de su brazo, y su aroma, su maldito aroma que estaba adormeciéndolo de una manera alarmante. Era tan placentero que no pudo evitar el aspirar profundo el olor que emanaba de ella, y eso rompió el hechizo. Ella pareció reaccionar, y con un pequeño respingo retiro su cabeza mientras que un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara, y miraba para otro lado.

Si alguien veía en ese momento la cara de Ash, no hubiera podido hallar un sinónimo más literal de la palabra "confusión" y es que ni siquiera un Alakazam lo pudiera haber hecho mejor. El pobre chico había experimentado, de golpe, unas emociones con las que no estaba para nada familiarizado, muy contradictorias, y que no entendía para nada.

Mientras tanto, un roedor y su chica, o mejor dicho, una chica y su roedor, miraban la escena divertidos, siendo los únicos lo suficientemente perspicaces como para darse cuenta de todo el contexto de la situación. Una chica enamorada hasta los huesos, y un chico que solo conocía dos instintos primarios del hombre: Comer y dormir, y que empezaba a conocer un tercero, el instinto de la reproducción; dicho en términos duros y maduros.

—Estos dos van a seguir comportándose como idiotas si alguien no les da un empujoncito, tal vez sea momento de dejar en paz a mi hermano y trabajar con ellos… ¿Tu qué piensas Dedenne?

—De nenene. — Respondió el roedor, de acuerdo.

Y por ahora, esa es la situación; dos adolescentes hormonales sin saber que carajos hacer, un Pikachu que no se entera de nada mientras come, y una pequeña rubia con cosas maquiavélicas que planear junto a su rata eléctrica; la cual por cierto fue resultado de una noche de pasión por parte de un Pichu, un Raichu, y un poste de electricidad.

Este colorido y divertido escenario fue roto con la llegada del rubio, el cual llevaba buenas noticias.

— ¡Dijeron que si! — Llegó diciendo con alegría.

— ¿Quiénes, hermano? — Preguntó la pequeña

— ¿Cómo que quienes? ¿No te acuerdas con quien nos hospedábamos cuando veníamos a esta ciudad?

La cara de la niña pareció iluminarse de repente al recordar.

— ¿Perla y Rudolph? ¡Hace tiempo que no los visitábamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! — Dijo Bonnie mientras arrastraba a su hermano fuera del centro pokémon.

Nuestros dos personajes principales solo veían divertidos la escena mientras caminaban detrás de ellos. Finalmente llegaron a un agradable edificio de apartamentos en una parte un poco más relajada y suburbana de la ciudad. Fueran del recinto los esperaban un chico y una chica de unos 19 y 18 años, respectivamente. Ella de ojos verdes muy vivaces, piel clara y cabello castaño. El de ojos grises perspicaces y alegres, pelo del mismo color y ligeramente más alto que ella.

— ¡Perla! ¡Rudolph! ¡Tiempo de no verlos! —Grito emocionada Bonnie mientras corría a abrazar a sus dos amigos

— ¡Bonnie! ¡Cuánto has crecido! — Dijo Perla mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Ya sentía yo que nos tenían abandonados — Bromeo Rudolph mientras Clemont se acercaba y los saludaba.

Después del saludo, Clemont se encargó de hacer las presentaciones.

—Rudolph, Perla, ellos son Ash y Serena, mis acompañantes de viaje.

—Mucho gusto —Dijo con educación el azabache.

—Encantada —Respondió Serena.

—Espera… ¿No te había visto yo antes? — Dijo Perla mientras trataba de hacer memoria — ¿No hiciste tu un video en pokevisión? ¡Ya se! Eres una de las concursantes del gran concurso pokémon ¿no?

—Pues sí, soy yo — dijo sonrojada la chica

—Y yo también te conozco a ti, chico — Dijo Rudolph refiriéndose a Ash — ¿No eras tú el loco suicida que se lanzó de la torre de Lumiose?

—Eh si…Creo que soy yo — dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Y… ¿Ya tienes el atuendo que utilizaras mañana en el show? — Le preguntó Perla a Serena.

—De hecho todavía no, tenía pensado ir a comprarlo hoy —

— ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntas de compras? — Preguntó Perla completamente ilusionada.

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar Rudolph puso una mano sobre el hombro de Perla.

—Relaja la raja perlita, yo considero que sería mejor decidir cómo nos vamos a quedar antes, para dejar maletas, ya sabes.

— ¡Yo me quedo con perla! — Exclamo rápidamente la pequeña Bonnie.

—¿Qué les parece esto? Perla con Bonnie, y Ash con Clemont, lo que nos dejaría, Serena, a ti y a mi…

—No creo que sea buena idea — Una repentina y seria voz no dejo terminar a Rudolph.

Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente a Ash.

—Yo solo creo que…para evitar problemas… deberíamos quedarnos hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres — Trato de justificarse el azabache, repentinamente nervioso por todas las miradas y por recién darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Todos siguieron viéndolo raro hasta que Rudolph se empezó a reir.

— ¡Que era broma hombre! Bájale un poco a tus humos; si las miradas mataran ya no estaría en este mundo, ¡Dios santo! — Exclamo de manera burlona el peli gris. —De hecho, solo tenemos dos habitaciones, pero nos las podemos arreglar, no te preocupes, tu linda novia está a salvo.

Y ahí quedo el asunto, muy similar a la vez pasada, dos adolescentes desfasados, una niña cuyo plan iba cobrando forma, un Pikachu que seguía sin enterarse de nada, y un inventor que andaba pensando otra cosa que seguramente explotaría.

Y cada grupo se fue por su lado, ellas al centro comercial para elegir el traje con el que Serena se presentaría, y ellos a librar un combate pokémon, el cual Rudolph había propuesto, y Ash como es natural, había aceptado.

* * *

Por el lado de ellas.

Iban caminando, rumbo al centro comercial principal del lugar, cuando Serena por fin se dignó a hablar.

— ¿De verdad soy tan obvia?

Perla supo instantáneamente a que se refería, y pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Tal vez no tanto, al menos no en primera instancia, lo que pasa es que Rudolph, siendo un caso muy raro, es demasiado perspicaz. Mucho más que cualquier hombre, e incluso le gana a muchas mujeres, es difícil guardarle un secreto a él, hagas lo que hagas. Es capaz de adivinar lo que piensas, con base a tus acciones, a veces antes de que tú mismo lo sepas.

— ¿Sabes? Parece que lo conoces muy bien —Dijo Serena con una media sonrisa.

—Cuando compartes baño con una persona durante más de un año, llegas a conocerla muy bien, créeme.

* * *

Del lado de los machos pecho peludo (ninguno de ellos cuenta con ningún vello corporal en el área del pecho) (Rudolph debería, pero es lampiño)

Se encontraban descansando después de bastante entrenamiento, y estaban en ese momento sentados tomando agua.

— ¿Sabes? — Le comento Rudolph a Ash —Serena parece ser una buena chica.

—Sí, lo es —Comento distraídamente el pelinegro sin darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Rudolph.

—Mira, nunca fui bueno con las indirectas, así que te lo diré claro y pelado — El peli gris tomo por los hombros al peli negro. —No la cagues.

* * *

Las chicas por fin habían encontrado un vestido, y habían regresado ya al apartamento. Donde Serena agotada, había decidido, por consejo de las otras dos, de darse una ducha mientras ellas preparaban la cena. Ella agradecida accedió.

Los chicos regresaron a casa después de varios cansados combates, y nomas llegaron, Rudolph se puso a dormir a pierna suelta en el sillón, Clemont se enfrasco en un invento que estaba desarrollando, y Ash, sudoroso y exhausto decidió tomar un baño fresco. Bien era cierto que su mente andaba en otro mundo, y casi en modo automático, entro en el baño, sin percatarse de que la regadera se hallaba encendida. Empezó a tararear una canción, para seguido empezar a cantarla.

—"Pokémon, tengo que atraparlos..." —

El ruido de la ducha ceso, una mano apareció corriendo la cortina.

— ¡Serena! — dijo el

— ¡Ash! — dijo ella

— ¡Mierda! — dijeron los dos.

* * *

 **Holawas a todos, aquí su asesino favorito con un two-shots que se me ocurrió en un momento de insomnio, espero les guste. (Sabiendo su gusto por lo sabrosongo, supongo que así será)**

 **También pueden seguir nuestra comunidad, donde hay un montón de historias de calidad.**

 **El zelda: community/Leyendas-De-Kalos/123022/**

 **Y nuestro foro, el cual poco a poco va creciendo, y donde encontraras divertidos retos, concursos y temas de qué hablar:**

 **El ganondorf: forum/Leyendas-de-Kalos/187300/**

 **Y pues nada más, dejen sus comentarios, que saben que yo siempre contesto, y también sus favoritos y follows, que de verdad los aprecio.**

 **Rest in Peace**

 **Altair**


	2. Malentendidos, Malentendidos Everywhere

**Malentendidos, Malentendidos Everywhere.**

* * *

— ¡Serena! — dijo el

— ¡Ash! — dijo ella

— ¡Mierda! — dijeron los dos.

Serena volvió a cerrar de golpe la cortina de baño mientras un intenso bochorno le empezaba a cubrir la cara. No podía creer que Ash acababa de verla completamente desnuda. Con un creciente nerviosismo se dio cuenta que ningún otro hombre la había visto así, jamás. Y aun así, lo único que le importaba era qué impresión le habría dado al morocho. Le preocupaba que no le hubiera gustado, que le hubiera dado igual, incluso que se sintiera decepcionado. ¿Decepcionado? ¿Desde cuándo le había dado el derecho para decepcionarse? Se suponía que no eran nada, así que no tenía ningún derecho. ¿O si lo tenía?

"Mierda" Fue el pensamiento de Serena al darse cuenta que su mente había empezado a divagar con especulaciones que no venían de ningún lado.

"Piénsalo con la cabeza fría, Serena. Debe haberse equivocado, estaba distraído o algo así, no se dio cuenta que estaba en la ducha, y entro por error."

Esta fue la primera hipótesis racional que cruzo por su mente, sin embargo, si era correcta Ash ya debería haber salido de la habitación. Abrió ligeramente la cortina para verificarlo, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba…

* * *

(POV Ash)

Busque a tientas y con prisa la perilla de la puerta, mas como acto reflejo había cerrado los ojos, y no se me ocurrió abrirlos una vez estuve de espalda. Gracias a que iba descalzo, de pronto sentí como el suelo cedía, y me caí, causando un gran estrepito contra la puerta. Pude ver con los ojos nublados como Serena salía apresuradamente de la ducha e iba a atenderme. La imagen que tenía ante mi logro que mi "sobriedad" se nublara lo suficiente como para quedarme paralizado.

Vi cómo se daba cuenta que la estaba viendo, pero en lugar de vergüenza, note otra emoción que no pude descifrar muy bien. No es que su mirada fuera lo que más me llamaba la atención en esos momentos. Aun así, una palabra vaga e inconsciente se reprodujo en mi mente "excitación". No estoy muy seguro de donde salió, y…tampoco me importaba en ese momento. El extraño "movimiento" que sentía a veces por la noche en mis pantalones, se activó, latiendo con vigorosidad. Pensé que mi vergüenza no podía aumentar más, cuando vi como sus ojos se deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo, más específicamente, hacia el bulto que se había formado en las profundidades de mi averno. ¿Les dije que no estaba notando mucho sus ojos? Pues lo que si pude ver, fue que se habían oscurecido. De ser color azul cielo, habían pasado a algo un poco más como azul marino, sus pupilas se habían dilatado, como los de un animal salvaje, y su respiración era bastante agitada, aunque supongo que yo estaba un poco igual.

No resistí más la tentación. ¿Han oído la ley de la física según la cual un objeto con la masa suficiente es capaz de alterar la trayectoria de la luz, y por lo tanto, del ámbito visual? Pues yo nunca había comprendido tan bien esa ley como en estos momentos. Y es que una fuerza irrefrenable llevo a mis ojos a enfocar esos dos regalos del mismísimo paraíso a los que nunca les había puesto atención hasta ese momento. Por supuesto ella noto mi mirada, y con un suave movimiento tomo mi mano, y la guio hasta uno de sus senos. Pude sentir el ardor de su piel, a pesar de la ducha que acababa de tomar. Brock me dijo alguna vez que tratar con las mujeres era como jugar béisbol, si quería la victoria necesitaba ir tranquilamente de base en base empezando por la primera. Metáfora que en su momento no entendí. Ahora sí que la entendía, y esto no era para nada ir a primera base. Yo en estos momentos estaba robando tercera e iba camino a home. Aunque este pensamiento no duro ni tres segundos en mi mente, no es que estuviera interesado en mantenerlo, de todos modos.

Sorprendentemente mi mano se amoldo a la perfección. Levante mi mirada, sorprendido, y pude notar en sus ojos el deseo…y eso fue lo único que me basto para volverme loco. Me abalance hacia ella como un depredador hace con su presa, buscando desesperadamente el conectar su boca con la mía. Pude sentir el ardor de sus labios y cerrando los ojos, me deje llevar por el sentimiento…

— ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ante tan extraña pregunta para un momento como ese. Y la realidad me golpeo. La situación cambio de repente. Me encontré con los mismos ojos azules de antes, pero estos no demostraban ninguna pasión, sino más bien, mucho asombro y un poco de vergüenza. También note que mi posición si era la anterior, y que prácticamente estaba respirando el mismo aire que Serena. Me aleje de repente, totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado. Efectivamente era Serena, sin embargo esta vez había una toalla como barrera entre su cuerpo y mi vista. Fue justo en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que todo había sido una alucinación. Mis mejillas y orejas se tiñeron de un color carmesí fuerte y empecé a desear en mi fuero interno que mis acciones en mi fantasía no tuvieran repercusiones en la vida real.

A juzgar por su cara de desconcierto y leve vergüenza, sospeche que todo había estado en mi cabeza, y que para ella solo me había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Está bien?

Esta vez solo asentí levemente con mi cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Por fin, mis neuronas volvieron a conectarse, y dándome cuenta que en realidad la situación seguía siendo bastante comprometedora, me pare con el objetivo de salir del baño. Ella, por su parte no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Agarre la manija con mi mano izquierda y la gire…solo para darme cuenta que no cedía. Desconcertado volví a tratar de girarla con mayor fuerza. Un gran sentimiento de pánico se apodero de mí, al darme cuenta que estábamos atrapados en el baño.

* * *

(Algunos instantes antes)

— ¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Ash? — Le preguntó Bonnie a un concentrado Clemont.

—Dijo que iba a tomar un baño o algo así—Respondió su hermano sin siquiera despegar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se oyó un el sonido de algo cayéndose en la planta superior del apartamento, como si alguien se resbalara. En ese momento la pequeña rubia tuvo un fuerte presentimiento, y siguiendo su corazonada se encamino escaleras arriba, con su compañero Dedenne en la espalda.

Reviso tanto el cuarto de los chicos como el de las chicas, y no había nadie.

"Un momento…Si ninguna habitación está ocupada por nadie, eso solo deja…" El pensamiento quedo en la mente de la niña mientras se volteaba lentamente hacia la puerta del final del corredor. "Esto va a ser divertido"

Con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz, Bonnie se desplazó hasta enfrente del cuarto de baño, y…recordándose de sus experiencias pasadas en esa casa, saco de la gaveta de un mueble unas pequeñas llaves plateadas que tintinearon levemente. Dedenne la vio con curiosidad

— ¿Sabes Dedenne? Si no la han cambiado, esta cerradura siempre se traba si después de echar llave, se dejan las llaves en la cerradura.

El ratón se le quedo viendo de manera diabólica a su humana. La humana se le quedo viendo de forma diabólica a su roedor, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta que era una completa tontería.

"Manos a la obra"

* * *

(En la zona de lo zukulento)

POV (Ash)

Voltee la mirada hacia mi castaña amiga, que me miraba con curiosidad e incertidumbre.

—No sé cómo decir esto… Pero la puerta está cerrada.

—Eh, Ash, se supone que los baños pueden abrirse desde adentro ¿no?

—En realidad, la puerta está trabada, no puedo quitar llave.

— ¿Echaste llave cuando entraste aquí?

Hice un poco de memoria antes de contestar.

—No, no eche llave.

—Eso significa… Maldita niña perspicaz.

No entendí muy bien a que se refería.

— ¿Estás diciendo que alguien más lo hizo? —Pregunte, desorientado.

Serena, como cosa rara, solo rodo los ojos y se sonrojo un poco. Acto seguido se irguió para levantarse, proceso en el cual la ayude ofreciéndole mi mano. Pude darme cuenta que la corta toalla solo alcanzaba a cubrirle desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de las piernas.

"Puedo parecer tranquilo…pero en mi mente, Serena, no sabes lo que ya has hecho"

— ¿Dijiste algo Ash?

Estaba claro que había expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta, suerte que solo había sido un murmullo.

—No, no dije nada. —Dije, haciéndome el desentendido. —De hecho, tengo una idea.

* * *

(POV Normal)(Lo que nos llevaba a la situación actual)

— ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? — Le preguntó la peli miel al morocho.

— ¿Me estas retando? Puedo seguir todo el día — Contestó el pelinegro jadeando y sudoroso.

— ¿Seguro? Pareciera que no podrás hacerlo en un largo rato…

—Dame un par de minutos y volveré a empujar como una fiera, te lo aseguro.

—Eres un caso Ash Ketchum, llevas ya bastante de esto, hasta yo me estoy cansando ya.

— ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que hacer aquí dentro?

—Si quieres, para no cansarte, esta vez empujo yo y tú solo te apoyas en la pared.

— ¿Segura?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, si nos turnamos, pues es mejor.

—Me agrada la idea… Aunque trata de hacerlo rápido, porque si no, no sirve.

— ¿Eso no duele?

—Nop, deja te muestre.

Ash agarro carrerilla, y acto seguido golpeo la puerta otra vez con el hombro.

—Te dije que esto de golpear la puerta no servirá.

— ¿Cómo es que ninguno allá abajo oye nada? ¿Acaso están sordos?

"Al parecer, no hay perspectiva de salir de aquí rápido" Pensó Ash "¿Qué pasaría si?"

* * *

POV (Ash)

Justo en ese instante se me ocurrió una muy alocada idea. ¿Funcionaria? ¡Qué diablos! Había que intentarlo.

—Al parecer, estaremos un rato aquí…por lo que si no te molesta.

Hice el amague de dirigirme a la regadera. Serena adivino de inmediato mis intenciones.

—Ash… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿No es obvio? Si estamos encerrados aquí, lo mejor que puedo hacer es a lo que venía originalmente. ¿Ya terminaste verdad?

— ¡Si! Pero… ¡No puedes bañarte!

— ¿Por qué? —Le pregunte, sabiendo que me la estaba jugando y notando un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Serena se sentó en el tocador del baño, con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¡Porque yo aún sigo aquí! —Me contestó, cada vez más nerviosa.

—No creo que sea un problema —Cerré la cortina detrás mío —No me ves ¿Verdad?

—No…

—Perfecto.

* * *

(POV Serena)

Aunque no podía verlo a él, sí que podía ver su sombra a través de la cortina. Abrió el chorro de la ducha e inmediatamente la habitación empezó a llenarse de vapor, incrementando la temperatura. A pesar de que no quiero admitirlo, no deje de ver en ningún momento el contorno de su sombra. Trate de convencerme que en realidad, él ya me había visto desnuda, por lo que era una pequeña compensación.

Me preocupe bastante cuando se desmayó, más aun teniendo en cuenta que empezó a hacer movimientos raros, así como sonidos….extraños. En algún momento me agarro firmemente de los hombros y acerco su cara peligrosamente cerca de la mía. Me di cuenta entonces que estaba alucinando pero… ¿Con que? Habría sido… ¿conmigo? De repente una horrible posibilidad me golpeo. ¿Estaría alucinando con otra chica? ¿Alguna de sus antiguas compañeras? ¿La que de verdad le gustaba? ¿M…Miette?

Me di cuenta que había empezado otra vez a dejar volar a mi cerebro. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tenía una oportunidad de oro para adelantar a cualquiera de ellas. Estábamos solos, y encerrados en el baño, y lo único que me separaba de él era una sencilla cortina. ¿Qué pasaría si entrara en la ducha?

Me moví hacia delante, indecisa, debatiendo con mi lado racional las consecuencias que me traería esa acción. Al final, decidí mandarlo a la mierda, nunca tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

Suspire fuerte, me baje del tocador, me quite la toalla de alrededor y tome la punta de la cortina de la ducha, cuando…

Oí como el grifo del agua se cerraba y presa del pánico, me volví a poner rápidamente la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y me volví a subir al tocador, justo a tiempo para ver a Ash saliendo de la ducha, solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

* * *

(POV Normal)

Bueno, me toca narrar a mi otra vez…Esto se va a poner bueno.

Los ojos cafés de Ash se posaron de inmediato en los azules de Serena. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, sin separar en ningún momento sus miradas. Se detuvo justo frente a ella. Sin despegar su mirada, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de la castaña y las separo ligeramente. Para acto seguido introducir su mano entre ellas.

Serena se preparó para sentir algún roce en algún momento, mas este nunca llego. Pudo ver como la mano de Ash salía otra vez con una toalla en la mano y se empezó a secar la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó el morocho al ver el sonrojo de la castaña.

—Si…sí, estoy bien… — Serena contesto casi como ida, como si no estuviera en ese lugar.

En ese momento, el reloj fletching del pasillo empezó a sonar. Siete "fletch" sonaron antes de que se detuvieran.

— ¡Las siete de la noche! ¡Tendría que estar dándole los últimos toques a mi presentación de mañana! —Dijo Serena, preocupada.

Ash no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de disgusto al oír a su amiga. Mohín que Serena noto.

— ¿Qué pasa Ash?

—No…no es nada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste una mueca de disgusto cuando mencione mi presentación?

—Es que…no, nada.

— ¿No te gusta la idea que presente? ¿Es eso? —La voz de Serena sonaba cada vez más molesta.

"Vamos Ketchum, si no lo dices ahora, la cagas. Es tu única oportunidad, no te acobardes ahora."

—La verdad es que…si, si me molesta bastante que te presentes.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿¡Crees acaso que no estoy a la altura de las demás competidoras!? —El enojo de Serena era bastante palpable.

Ash negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—De hecho, lo que no me gusta es que probablemente estas arriba del nivel de ellas.

Serena no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Gracias? —No pudo evitar ser irónica al responder. — ¿Entonces?

—No me gusta la idea de que tengas muchas posibilidades de ganar.

Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho. No lo podía creer, su baluarte, quien siempre la había apoyado a que hiciera lo que ella quisiera hacer, le decía que no quería que ganara. Se sintió horriblemente traicionada.

— ¿¡Te estas escuchando Ketchum!? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos? ¿Por qué no quieres que gane? ¡Yo siempre te apoye para que llegaras a la liga! ¡Siempre te desee lo mejor! ¡Eres un…!

Serena no pudo continuar, la súbita acción de Ash la callo. Apoyo su mano izquierda en su hombro, y su mano derecha paso a tomarla por el cuello y parte de la mejilla, acercando sus caras.

—Yo te deseo todo el bien de este mundo, Serena —Su voz era apenas un susurro. —Pero tengo miedo.

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar, Ash la callo con la mirada.

—Tengo miedo, miedo a que ganes, que te conviertas en la reina de Kalos y que te alejes, de tus amigos, de tu familia, pero sobre todo; de mí. —Ash acerco su cara todavía más a la de ella.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron más por la sorpresa.

—Soy un egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al principio de este viaje te dije que siguieras tus sueños, te apoye en todo, y lo sigo haciendo, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta las consecuencias de todo esto, y no quiero afrontarlas. —Ash se acercó todavía más, sus caras estaban a centímetros.

Serena entreabrió la boca, sin poder decir nada.

— ¿Falta decir que también soy un idiota? Ya lo sé, pero quiero enmendarlo. No me gusta para nada ser egoísta, pero contigo, tendré que serlo. —Estaban tan cerca que Ash tuvo que ladear su cabeza para que su nariz no topara con la de ella. Prácticamente estaban respirando el mismo aire.

—Serena, yo…Estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de ti. —Quien termino la distancia entre ellos no fue él.

Fue Serena.

Y nada mas existió en el mundo. Si Ash creía que su fantasía había sido vivida, no se comparaba de ninguna manera. Ash movió su mano de su hombro a su cintura, mientras ella, aun sentada, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Todo esto sin separarse en ningún momento.

Definitivamente, lo mejor que les había pasado era haberse quedado **Encerrados en el baño.**

* * *

 **Bueno, un two-shot, dos capítulos prometí, dos les doy.**

 **No se preocupen, dentro de unos días les traeré un prólogo, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, todos sus favoritos y reviews me ayudan un montón a seguirles trayendo estas historias, que sé que les gustan tanto. Yo creo que la historia quedo bien así, sin embargo, si ustedes lo quieren puedo hacerle una parte lemmon, aunque tendría que subirla en alguna otra página que si lo admita. Ya jugué demasiado con los límites de Fan-Fiction.**

 **Les invito a leer mis otros fics, los cuales encontraran debidamente ordenados en mi perfil. También los invito a leer mi nueva historia (La orden de los asesinos) que también es de pokémon, y de amourshipping. En mi perfil hay un link para que vayan a chequear los trajes de los protagonistas y me digan que les parecen.**

 **Les invitare también y de manera cordial a que se pasen por nuestra comunidad**

 **El zelda: community/Leyendas-De-Kalos/123022/**

 **Y a nuestro foro, donde actualmente hacemos concursos, explicaciones, y teorías conspirativas de pokémon XD.**

 **Gandondorf: /forum/Leyendas-de-Kalos/187300/**

 **Ahora a responder reviews.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Espero sea de tu agrado Pyro, y que no haya dejado nada que desear. ;D (If you know what i mean)**

 **Poke1996GC: A todos nos brota de vez en cuando la ricura, y tengo bastantes de esas ideas por ahí, tal vez algún día suba otro shot. Gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Sapphire Asamiya Ame: Como puedes ver, lo que procede no era tan obvio…Lo sé, me gusta jugar con la gente (JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Que malote soy) Gracias por leer la historia, espero también te puedas pasar por las otras que he hecho.**

 **Zas-Chan: Nop, no te dejaría nunca así, aquí está la segunda parte. Provecho.**

 **Fanweb: Si! Aquí ta la continuación, espero estén contentos con lo sukulenstrunski.**

 **Arago2: ¡Gracias! ¡No esperes más! ¡Aquí te dejo la continuación!**

 **PichichiMaster: Here it is, don´t wait more.**

 **Isabellashane1995: Gracias, aquí está la segunda parte.**

 **Guest: Ok, ok, vamoh a calmarnoh, aquí esta.**

 **Serena AnimalsFairyMuerderessK: Bien…no sé cómo llamarte ya pero bueno xD, gracias, aquí está la segunda parte, Ash no fue muy distraído.**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Tal vez da para más, pero prefiero dejarlo así y hacer nuevos proyectos, de todo tipo en realidad, como la orden de los asesinos o Varados en la isla, espero te pases por esos fics también. No te preocupes por la ortografía, en los reviews no importa mucho.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, me despido.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altair**


End file.
